Have To Be Your Own White Knight
by besyd101
Summary: Elizabeth and Jacqueline had always been the best- they were quick and effective on their missions. But when fate sends them to Nottingham, they find that they are in for more than they bargained for. What was supposed to be a quick and easy quest turns into much more when faced with daily challenges and battles between their conscience and their mission. Allan/OC and Much/OC.
1. Prologue

**Chapter One**

_This was collaborated by nerdalltheway and I and was written quite a while ago. I didn't really plan on updating this, but I figured I should finish off this story. Please note that only Elizabeth and Jacqueline are our characters and unfortunately, we do not own BBC Robin Hood. The cover was done by BeyondCreative, so please check her stories out! I hope you enjoy this story and be honest please, while being respectful. Thank you!_

**Location: Kufah, Arabia Date: 1192**

If there was anything more annoying than waiting, Elizabeth would be very surprised. Of course, her sister being late came pretty close, but it seemed that waiting and Jacqueline's lateness always came to somehow be connected. And out of all the times that Jacqueline chose to be late, this had to be the absolute worse time.

Elizabeth brushed the stray strand out of her face and tucked it into the headdress that had been given to her as a disguise. It wasn't unusual for Elizabeth and Jacqueline to travel Saracen land on their previous missions, but none were quite as intriguing.

_"This one is different," Jon, the two girls' boss, had said as he leaned against the brick wall. Jon was a mysterious man, who had been a spy most of his life as well. The girls knew very little of his past and they didn't pry, for they knew that every spy, including themselves, had a rough past that simply went unmentioned. He was far too serious for the two immature spies and was easily irritated by their constant lightheartedness. Even so, he loved them as much as a spy could after all, there could be a day in any point of time where he would be instructed to kill them. If that be the order, he would have to obey._

_"You've said that before, Jon," Elizabeth reminded and Jacqueline nodded in agreeance._

_"Perhaps you'll be willing to share a few details with us," Jacqueline piped in from beside her older sister. Jon grinned. His once handsome appearance now masked by frown lines and wrinkles looked strange as he played an unusual smile upon his lips._

_"Focus first on getting the book, then we'll discuss it." Both girls sighed, translating his statement to mean, 'not a chance.' Elizabeth and Jacqueline both knew that it was right for them not to know as they never wanted to get too involved with a mission. Doing so could be very...deadly. Regardless, how uninformed they truly were was quite infuriating. They had to learn to live with it unfortunately and learn to trust their employers._

Elizabeth's back was still against the outside wall, the unsmooth rocks making her back feel sore. _Hurry up, Jacky_, thought Elizabeth, staring at the empty desert. The ferocious wind swept by her, roaring in her ear as it brought disaster upon the hot desert. Sand particles were picked up by the heavy wind and thrown roughly at Elizabeth's face, stinging Elizabeth's eyes as she tried desperately to protect them from the sand storm. This was the exact reason why she loved Colchester's breeze far better.

Elizabeth peeked behind the wall at the building that stood tall against the strong wind. The book was in there somewhere, and seeing the amount of security, was of high importance. It didn't pose a threat to Elizabeth as she knew that security wasn't always quite effective. Of course she had run into some frightening and dangerous guards now and then; however, most could easily be overpowered. Even if they were trained very well, they nearly never ran into someone, who dared approach them or even waste their time breaking and entering. Most would deem the task impossible and go for something much more petty - stealing from carriages or stealing from tax-payers, who were people with little to no profit.

Where in the world was Jacqueline? The sand particles cutting away at her skin was starting to get very agitating and Elizabeth had enough with it. She wrapped the keffiyeh around her mouth and tucked it into the cloth part of it that covered her neck. _Much better,_ she thought as she took the Persian sword out of its sheath. If Jacqueline really expected Elizabeth to wait so long for her, then she was wrong.

Elizabeth pushed herself off the wall and through the path that led to the door of what Elizabeth considered a palace. Well, used to be anyway. It was very old from what the eye can see. Castle-like in form and reminded her of the countless castles found in England if not counting the fact that this one resembled a look of sand. castle It was tall, having four towers on each corner that stood at the same height perfectly. The brilliant architecture she usually never had time to notice completely amazed her.

The two Saracen men, who had been the sand palace's guards, noticed her immediately, unsheathing their scimitars (a sword with a curved blade that broadened towards the point of the blade) and raised it up at her as she calmly approached, not bothering to flinch at their threatening eyes or scimitars. Instead of showing a hint of fear, she laughed. A heartily laugh that only aroused irritation in the two guards.

Once she finished laughing, she swung her scimitar to meet the guard on the left's, who immediately held his sword up to block her's. Both guards attacked at once, sending her into a fit of blocks, trying to fend the two off her. They were incredibly skilled with a sword, sending difficult thrusts and parries that Elizabeth found difficult to register and respond. Though she had trouble matching each of their blows, she managed to do so, keeping the men occupied and tiring them down.

The right guard, a taller man, yet slower than the man on the left, thrusted his sword at her head in one quick gesture. Elizabeth however, noticed the motion and quickly ducked, missing the thrust and was given the perfect opportunity to strike. She lifted her foot and landed a powerful kick into his stomach that caused him to fall stumbling backward, gasping for air as he dropped his sword. She kicked the sword behind her, so that he couldn't reach it. One down, one to go.

The guard that was left was much more of a threat than the other. He was quicker, stronger, and much better with a sword. It would be much harder to defend herself against him than the other, she knew.

In a wave of anger, the guard thrust his sword hard at her, her blocking it but his plunge was with much more power than she had expected. She dodged it though, holding back the blow with such intense focus that she hadn't noticed that he had exerted his foot forwarding, sending her to the ground with such force. Pain shot up her back and her sword had slid to the opposite direction toward the guard. The keffiyeh had come loose around her mouth and hung loosely down, revealing her girlish face to the man. He had his sword's tip at her neck, staring wide-eyed at her.

"كنت فتاة?"

He had said, which translated to, 'you're a girl?' Her greenish blue eyes closed for a moment as shelet out a heavy breath.

"نعم، أنا"  
"Yes, I am," was what she had meant as she looked up into his dark brown eyes.

"وداعا، فتاة."

Her heartbeat quickened at those words that had meant, "Goodbye, girl" and saw him raise his sword in the air, ready for an execution. She cinched her foot around his leg and pulled forward, causing him to fall on top of her. She pulled her fist backward and propelled it forward, connecting with his jaw. His eyes closed, his grip on his sword went loose and he fell to the ground on her right side, lame.

""مع السلامة.

"Goodbye," was what she had said, breathing heavily as she took a moment to feel relieved about her near death situation. Finally, she sat up once she had regained her composure, brushing herself free of the sand and tucking the keffiyeh back into place.

"Impressive," commented the familiar voice of her sister, who came from behind her, staring at the fallen guards. Elizabeth slightly smiled before the smile disappeared as she looked over at her obviously late sister.

"Where were you?" Elizabeth shot back. Jacqueline met her gaze, noticing the fury in her sister's eyes as she raised her hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry, I was distracted." Her voice was muffled against the keffiyeh that she was wearing as well, but still loud. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, shaking her head in annoyance, yet already forgiving her.

"Better late than never, I suppose," she mused, glancing up into Jacqueline's eyes. Jacky smiled, looking at the guards on the ground.

"Besides, by the looks of it, it seems you had everything under control," Jacqueline commented, motioning at the still guards. Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"Well, of course. They didn't even pose a threat," Elizabeth explained, putting her sword back into its sheath. Jacqueline nodded with a smile, walking toward the now unguarded door.

"And that's why I love you." With that, she pushed the door open, revealing and even more impressive inside. "Shall we enter?" asked Jacqueline, holding the door wide open for Elizabeth. Elizabeth entered, Jacqueline following and closing the door behind them.

The girls were relieved to have escaped the rough, dry wind of the outside; however, the roaring wind could still be heard as it pushed against the building with such fury. The inside was dimly lit with torches propped up against the wall even few feet, and every landing up the stairs. Elizabeth started for the stairs, grabbing the railing as she ran up the steps, Jacqueline two steps behind her.

"How do we know where the book is?" asked Jacqueline, calling after her sister, who determinedly moved quick up the steps, not bothering to wait up for her. She only had cast a glance behind her as acknowledgement.

"We don't." Jacqueline bit her lip, looking down the steps.

"Should we split up then? We'd cover much more ground that way."

"We should." Her sister's odd response wasn't followed by anymore words, so Jacqueline took that as meaning, 'check downstairs'. She walked down the steps, making it to the first level and looking down the endless hallway. There were many rooms and many that she would never have the time to check ;however, she knew exactly which one when she saw a guard posted at one on the last door to her left. It had to be that one. She glanced at the ground, wondering if it'd be better just to approach him or hide and attack. Either way, he hadn't noticed her yet and she removed the keffiyeh, which was keeping much more heat in than out. She glanced above the guard, a shield hovering lightly above him. She grinned, for she knew exactly what she should do.

She took an arrow out of her quiver and nocked it in her bow. She drew the string back and aimed it at the string that kept the shield suspended in the air. When her aim was close to perfect, she took a deep breath and let the string go. The arrow was hoisted into the air, advancing until it finally struck the string. The string broke at once, the shield falling down, down, down before making contact with the guard's head.

"Oof!" was all that she heard before the guard collapsed to the ground. She smiled as she fixed her bow back into its place and headed down the hallway. She entered the unoccupied room and gasped, her eyes taking in the very luxurious sight. Beautiful carpets hung from the ceiling over doors, windows, mirrors and a large bed that stood in the middle of the room. A large staircase was to the bed's right. Ascending up the two floors, her ears perked up waiting to hear any movement up the stairs or behind her.

When she reached the top, she was met with the empty room - empty all except another staircase to ascend at her left and the glass case that held the book in the middle of the room. Her lips parted as she moved forward, taking in the obvious beauty of the old book. It was old, a different language of words filling up the cover in beautiful stroked pen. Jacqueline's fingers touched the case carefully, wondering why it was so easy to find and obtain the book. If it was such an important mission, why had Elizabeth and herself faced harder missions?

Still, she didn't read too much into as she unsheathed her sword and thwacked the handle upon the glass, shattering it immediately. She reserved her sword once more at her side before brushing the glass away off of the desired book and held it in her right hand. The sound of movement from the previous staircase fills the air. Jacqueline froze in her place, making sure that it was what she had heard. When she heard more - more repetitious now and felt the blade of a sword meet her neck, she rose her hands up in surrender.

She soon felt warm breath on the back of her neck, making her set her jaw while her heart thumped faster momentarily. The word _think_ constantly ran through her mind as she wondered what she should do. Finally, after what seemed like hours and her opponent believing that she had given up, she jolted her head backward, connecting with his jaw and sending him backward in pain.

She ran up the steps of the next staircase, hearing the door fly open below her. As she ran up the steps, the guards, who once seemed so far behind her were now only a few feet behind, cursing in their language and swinging their swords above their heads. Reaching the next level, she discovered that it led to a door. She pushed it open quickly, slamming it closed behind her, slowing down the guards only a little bit.

The level was long and led to many different hallways, the same that Elizabeth must have come across. The guards pushed the door open, spotting her immediately. She ran down the hallway, running into a stack of barrels. She kicked it so that each barrel went spiraling in different directions, mostly getting in the way of the guards. She managed to get herself on top of one, standing carefully before getting it to roll, her still standing on top of it while maneuvering her feet in a way as if she were running to get it to speed faster and faster down the hallway.

The guards pushed the remaining barrels out of their way in anger and ran after her, shouting in Arabic at her. She continued advancing toward the end of the hallway where a large window stood, a flag leading to the outdoors. She hoped off the barrel, the barrel breaking when it smashed against a nearby wall. Jacqueline glanced behind her at the advancing guards before looking down at where Elizabeth sat on her horse with Jacqueline's horse right next to her. Jacqueline grabbed onto the flag, saluting to the guards as she slid down it until she landed safely upon her horse.

"That was exhilarating," she huffed, earning a chuckle from her sister.

"I can see that," Elizabeth retorted, smiling genuinely at her as she looked up at the scowling guards. "May I see the book?" She asked, sticking her hand out at Jacqueline expectantly. Jacqueline only stared curiously at her.

"How come you were already out here?"

"I heard some of the guards saying that they heard noise downstairs near the book and I took that as meaning that you found it. Knowing you, I knew you'd make a show-off exit, so I waited here for you." Elizabeth explained, smirking at her sister's defensive face.

"Me? A show-off?" Jacqueline joked, handing Elizabeth the book. Elizabeth didn't bother to reply as she studied the book carefully, flipping through the oldened pages and studying the back cover. "Do you recognize the language?" When Elizabeth shook her head, Jacqueline sighed rubbing her temple.

"At least it isn't for us to figure out," Jacqueline concluded, thankful for the excitement they possessed over boringly looking at different languages. Elizabeth closed the book, hugging it to her chest while forming a response when the sound of a buzzing arrow hit the air and pierced the cover where Elizabeth's heart was.

The two young women looked at each other with surprise and worry before Elizabeth finally said, "let's go." They both hurriedly got their horses in a full sprint away from the abandoned paradise.

**Location: Colchester, EnglandDate: 1192**

Jacqueline huffed loudly once more, sending another annoyed glance at the trafficed streets. Carriages heading in opposite directions, everyone talking to one another and yet, no sign of Jon. Jacqueline frustratingly took a seat next to her sister. "This is a waste of time. We don't even know which cart he is in!" reminded Jacqueline as Elizabeth nodded, looking down at her side satchel that contained the journal. White horses, she thought. That was what Jon said to look for. White horses.

"You two ladies looking for a ride?" Elizabeth looked up to met the gaze of a young driver, holding the reins to two white carriage horses. The carriage door was closed, but the outline of a man could be seen. It had to be Jon.  
She pulled the carriage door open, letting her sister in first before following inside, closing the door behind her. They sat across from their employer who looked at them expectantly. The carriage began moving and they could heard the harnesses of the horses clinking. "So?" asked Jon, raising an eyebrow. "Do you have the book?"

Elizabeth and Jacqueline both shared a nervous glance before looking away. "Yeah, well...um, you see, it's-it's kind of lost. So, um..sorry," Jacqueline retorted, earning an unsure gaze from Jon. He was quiet only for a moment.

"You're joking," he accused, doubtful about her response.

"No, I'm not."

"You're not!?" he shouted, a combination of surprise and anger that rang out to everyone on the streets. Jacqueline smiled teasingly.

"No, I'm just teasing," she explained as Elizabeth emptied her satchel and handed it to their now rather annoyed boss. He began to inspect it thoroughly after sending a mean glare at Jacqueline. After a couple of silent moments as the girls waited patiently for him to finish his inspection, Elizabeth gave up and said, "so, I'd say the mission would be considered complete." Silence had still filled the cart and it didn't change until Jon looked up in acknowledgement at Elizabeth.

"Not quite," he replied, handing the book over to Elizabeth, who tilted her head in confusion, taking the book hesitantly and sharing a quizzical glance with her sister. Jacqueline looked at him expectantly, urging for him to elaborate. "This journal provides information on an old ancient and important object. We need you two to find it."

"When you say, 'we', you mean us, right?" inquired Jacqueline, earning an eye roll from Jon and a couple of giggles from her sister.

"Yes, the book will help y-," he began only to have Elizabeth interrupt him.

"How? We can't even read it!" Jon frustratingly shook his head, placing his head into his hands and took a few calming breaths. If there were anyone that made his anxiety rise, it definitely was these two. His small calming technique earned stifled laughter from the sisters before he finally looked back up to meet their blue eyes.

"Will you please let me finish?" he questioned, snapping at Elizabeth, who grinned.

"Go right ahead." He groaned before getting back on topic, trying to ignore their flighty behavior.

"The place I'm sending you to, it has some translation books that will help you find out what the book says. From then on, it's all on you." This time, it was Jacqueline's turn to groan earning an annoyed glare from Elizabeth as she turned back to face Jon.

"Place, huh? And what is this 'place' called, may I ask?" He only grinned deviously.

"Nottingham."

"Sounds painful," Elizabeth acknowledged, wincing as she muttered the name once more.

"Not-in-ham. Not-in-ham," pronounced Jacqueline. "It doesn't get any more pleasant than that." Elizabeth snickered again.

"I wonder what they do in Not-in-ham," sang Elizabeth and both her and Jacqueline burst into a fit of laughter. Jon however, only shook his head at their childish behavior.

"Alas, Nottingham is being governed by a power hungry Sheriff while the king is gone, so I think if anything, dress as noblewomen." explained Jon and Elizabeth and Jacqueline nodded

.  
"Um, quick question, do you know what language is this?" Elizabeth inquired, holding the book up in the air for Jon to see. He shrugged and shook his head no.

"Anything else?" he asked as Elizabeth sighed and set the book back into her satchel.

"Um, only one thing, what do they serve in Not-in-ham?" teased Elizabeth and Jacqueline smirked.

"I'm guessing not ham," Jacqueline stated as her eyes trailed back to their apprehensive overseer. They both had to laugh - not at the lame joke that Jacqueline had made but at Jon's reaction for he was anything but amused. They'd never seen frustration so clear on anyone's face before.

"Get out," he demanded through clenched teeth. Elizabeth and Jacqueline sent a knowing smile at each other, pleased with causing him to be annoyed before exiting the cart.

**Alright, so here you go. I hope you enjoy. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED**

**I want to thank everyone who has enjoyed this book so far and thank all of those who have reviewed. Thank you. Please enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Location: Nottingham Castle Courtyard**

"Did you know that Nottingham's forest has numerous large trees? One being known as the Major Oak tree measuring nearly ten meters in length," read Elizabeth, staring at the small book she had been reading for most of the trip while her sister carefully inspected each of the jewelry that was being pawned at the cart right outside the castle. Her sister ran her thumb across the smooth silver medallion of a necklace, shaped into a heart.

"No, I didn't. Did you know that I seen a necklace just like this one in Winchester?" Jacqueline shot back, moving on to the other jewelry. Elizabeth smiled, closing the book while glancing over at Jacqueline. Jacqueline picked up a pearl necklace, holding it out for Elizabeth to see. "Look at this one, Liz. A pearl necklace. I'm surprised to find one here?" Elizabeth nodded, slowly taking in the necklace. Then, she noticed it. There were no knots in between the pearls, and seeming perfectly round. She knew that real pearls were knotted in-between each pearl to keep them from rubbing together and they obviously were not perfectly round.

"Most of these are fakes, you know," Elizabeth announced as many people had begun to crowd around the cart with the beautiful jewelry. Many glanced over at each other before at Elizabeth, then finally moving on, away from the cart. The seller narrowed his eyebrows at Elizabeth with a large scowl forming on his face.

"Nice going, Elizabeth," Jacqueline mockingly scolded, before continuing on inspecting the jewelry. Elizabeth grinned, shrugging her shoulders without regret.

"What can I say?" Elizabeth teased, inspecting the courtyard for the first time since they had arrived. First, she noticed the large platform holding a hanging contraption on it, only a few feet away from the steps to the castle. Many guards stood around, two at the portcullis that they had entered from, a few unloading carts and horses at the stables, and some walking around many of the vending carts (though there wasn't many vending carts and not many people at all besides beggars who surrounded the outside wall. But out of anything that she had studied, the six cloaked figures walking toward the stairs of the castle were the fair most interesting. Perhaps it was her instinct since she had dealt with many shady people. Ones that no one want to encounter.

They were cloaked in dark green cloaks, cloaks that didn't stand out-besides to Elizabeth's eyes and walked hunched forward. They stopped abruptly upon meeting the first few steps before gathering in a circle. Jacqueline noticed her sister's interest in the figures and slapped her hard on the shoulder. Elizabeth snapped back into the present, looking over at her sister with raised eyebrows. "What was that for?"

"You were staring," reason Jacky, pulling the necklace around her neck and looking at herself in the mirror. Elizabeth noticed the beautiful pendant right away. It was a gold diamond necklace, light blue crystals and diamonds inserted in various parts of the necklace. It was absolutely real and Elizabeth couldn't help, but find herself admiring it.

"Well, I cannot help it with them being dressed like that. Pretty shady if you ask me," Elizabeth defended, meeting her sister's eyes in the mirror.

"Exactly why I'd rather you not stare. Draws attention," Jacqueline pointed out, taking the striking necklace off her neck and wrapping it around her hand, waiting to see if it was the best she could find of the cart.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, smirking as she looked once more at the huddled figures. She turned back to face her sister. "I think we've handled worse."

"Yes, you _'think'. _You don't know. They could be skilled and deadly," Jacqueline argued, now consumed in the endless amounts of rings. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, huffing a breath of annoyance.

"Or they could be petty and cowardly." She glimpsed at the group who broke up into two groups, three in each. Both groups headed up the stairs, then went down the opposite hallways.

"Maybe or maybe not," finished Jacqueline, looking over at Elizabeth. "Okay, I'm ready to pay now," she added, holding up the necklace. Elizabeth nodded, opening her pouch and pulling out the precise amount of coins that were needed. She handed it to the vendor before closing the pouch and tucking it back into its place beneath her cream-colored cloak. Jacqueline hung the necklace around her neck as they slowly started for the steps. As they reached, Elizabeth paused, her mind still wondering about the mysterious figures.

"C'mon, I'm going to find out," Elizabeth said, running up the steps much more lady-like than usual, motioning for Jacqueline to follow after her. Jacky only sighed, muttering about how she seemed more mature than Elizabeth at times and followed after her. Elizabeth turned down the left hallway where she had seen one of the groups go with Jacqueline in tow with her. When they reached the end of the hallway, Elizabeth stopped, looking both directions that they could've walked down and the numerous doors they could've entered.

"Where did they go?" asked Jacqueline, looking over at Elizabeth who had her back turned to her, staring down the hallway. She did this for a moment before turning around to face Jacqueline, grinning.

"Maybe they had a sudden urge to steal something," Elizabeth joked as Jacqueline raised her eyebrow at a figure that had moved to stand behind Elizabeth, definitely one of the bandits that they had seen. "What?" Elizabeth asked at Jacqueline's amused face before hearing light breathing behind her. She quickly took a step toward Jacqueline before spinning around to face the cloaked figure.

"Hello," piped the figure, earning snickers from behind him as two of his friends emerged. Elizabeth glanced behind at her sister who stood looking off into the distance, shaking her head and chuckling. Elizabeth frowned before turning to face the figure, doing a once-over on them, though, only the cloak was visible and the man's flirtatious grin.

"Who are you?" she asked, crossing her arms and looking straight up to where their face should be with a raised eyebrow. However, she began to be really irritated when they laughed and looked over their shoulder at their friends.

"Excus' my manors, miss. Name's Allan," the figure introduced, pushing his hood off his head to reveal his face. She firstly noticed his wide aqua blue eyes holding much amusement and soft disheveled light brown hair sticking out in many directions. A small beard sprinkled across his jaw and right above his lip. Despite the obviously charming looks that the man possessed, Elizabeth remained with her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised, annoyance and disinterest still clear on her face.

Instead of giving her name as many would respond, Elizabeth only rolled her eyes before responding with, "what are you doing here?" He grinned, looking back at his friends before taking an uncomfortable step closer to her, though, she was the only one uncomfortable.

"Well, I was walking when I noticed you two following us," he mused, chuckling as she glanced strangely at their closeness before stepping backward.

"Noticing six figures cloaked in dark colors that want to go unnoticed seems a bit suspicious, don't you think?" Elizabeth retorted, ending her sentence with an arrogant smile.

"I'm not bein' funny, but following us is a little more suspicious. After all, you could've ran to go get help or kept your distance. It seems like the normal reaction, don't you think?" he countered, earning a few sighs from the men behind him who hadn't removed their hoods.

"Alright, so I didn't react 'normally.' I don't see a problem with that," Elizabeth shot back, wondering why her remarks hadn't bothered or agitated him yet. The grin remained on his face.

"Oh, neither do I. A pretty woman following me is never a problem," he said, smiling at her emotionless face.

"Two," replied Jacqueline softly from behind, not even watching the exchange and finding the sky much more interesting.

"Two," he corrected, his eyes remaining on Elizabeth. It was true-both girls were extremely beautiful. And yet, both their features were quite different when you thought about them. Elizabeth was slender built, slightly taller than her younger sister. She had blue eyes that had a greenish tint to them-appearing green on really sunny days, olive skin that complimented her rosy cheeks, and long flaxen blonde hair that fell into perfect waves until reaching halfway down her back. Jacqueline was also slenderly built, having straight light blonde hair streaked with brown that reached just below her shoulders. She had big, pale blue eyes that reflected much emotion-even if she was trying to hide them. Though there were many differences in their appearance, it was obvious the two related.

"M-hmm," Elizabeth hummed before tilting her head and planting a fake smile on her face. "Well you should be going. I wouldn't want you to miss your 'walk'," she said, raising her eyebrows for emphasis on 'walk'. He nodded at his companions who perked up, ready to continue on.

Just before turning, he leaned in closer to Elizabeth, his lips not even an inch from her ear. The smile faltered, not liking how close he kept on getting to her, but before she could react, he said, "I do hope to see you again...milady." And with that, he pulled back smiled as her fake smile returned and turned back to his friends, catching up to them.

"You always have to flirt with a girl, don't you, Allan?" asked one as they started down the hallway.

"No," Allan denied, his voice clearly reflecting agitation. "Not everyone is like ya', Robin," he had added. "Havin' a 'Marian' to come around to all da' time." The man he was talking to groaned before they had finally disappeared. As soon as they did, Elizabeth's smile faltered, newly replaced with a frown.

"I guess you were right. They did seem petty," acknowledged Jacqueline, allowing a smile to tug at the corners of Elizabeth's lips. She turned to face Jacqueline, rolling her eyes.

"C'mon, let's go see the Sheriff," Elizabeth insisted, pulling her sister's sleeve as she started down the opposite hall.

**Location: The Great Hall, Nottingham Castle**

"Yes, yes, I heard. Say where you come from again, Miss...?" the Sheriff asked, taking a sip out a vessel before setting his head back in his hands. Elizabeth watched from behind Jacqueline, intrigued by how tedious and cynical the Sheriff was. She knew that John hadn't lied when he said that the Sheriff was an insensitive man, but who would have thought that his personality towards nobles would be reflecting of that? She surely wouldn't. In fact, if she was so sadistic, she would try to mask it when she talked to others, after all, don't you want some allies when you are talking power? He still had much control for a sheriff, so perhaps it wasn't that big of an ordeal, but it didn't help the fact that she already hated him.

"Lady Jacqueline and my sister, Lady Elizabeth. We come from Stonegate," Jacqueline answered, standing two feet closer to the Sheriff while Elizabeth only watched from behind, wondering why on Earth her sister hadn't let her speak yet. She could talk for herself, after all, and she was the older sister. Did her sister think that she would say something that wasn't noble like?

"And you said for-how long will you be staying?" asked the Sheriff, looking up from his desk. Jacqueline shrugged.

"We can't say for sure. Not until our father's work is done, is all I can really say," Jacqueline smiled, looking back at Elizabeth before back at the Sheriff who nodded while contemplating what she had said.

"Mhmm," he had finally said before falsely smiling and looking back at his second-in-command who nodded at some unspoken agreement between the two. "Well, then Gisborne, take Lady Jacqueline and Lady Elizabeth to their room." The second-in-command nodded, walking over to the two girls who noticed right away from his attire that he was not a man to be crossed. He was clad in only black leather and he walked in a very arrogant as if nothing could touch him in the world. He was an older man than both Elizabeth and Jacqueline by quite a lot of years, however, he still did have handsome features in a dark, cold way. He had jaw length brown hair, curling as it reached the ends, blue eyes that only reflected bitterness from inside him, and a half-smirk played on his face. He nodded toward the door, opening it for the two girls to go through before taking lead down the hallway.

After a few minutes of silence, Jacqueline spoke up, her voice loud trying to reach the man who was far ahead of them. "I never caught your name," she stated, waiting for the man to fill it in. Silence came once again before he had finally responded.

"Guy. Sir Guy or Gisborne. Here is your room," he said upon stopping in front of a door. He waited for the two sisters to make it there before opening the door, granting them entrance. Jacqueline nodded a thank you as they entered inside, looking around the large room. "I suggest that during your stay here, you stay in the castle walls."

"Why?" asked Elizabeth, looking curiously at him. He sighed while rubbing his temple.

"There is a lot of crime that has been going on lately," he explained. "Mainly from a certain outlaw." He had muttered the last part, Elizabeth and Jacqueline barely hearing, but before they could ask, he had closed the door and walked off down the hallway. His heavy footsteps were the only thing heard for moments in the room before Elizabeth spoke once again.

"Well, I'm tired," she acknowledged, sitting on the bed, sifting through the bags that the guards had already brought. She finally pulled out her white nightgown and sitting it on the bed, taking her cloak off as she did so. Jacqueline nodded, walking over to her own bed across from the one Elizabeth was on.

"I guess we should wait until morning before doing any investigating," Jacqueline said, leaning back and placing her hands behind her. Elizabeth nodded, walking over to the mirror.

"I believe in something called beauty rest. And if you want to remain beautiful, you should get some sleep. Lots." Jacqueline chuckled at this, watching her sister from where she sat.

"What do you think of his warning? Gisby-."

"Guy." Elizabeth corrected.

"Guy, right. What he said about staying inside the castle walls?" she asked, looking over at her sister who pulled her hair to one side.

"Unlace me," Elizabeth directed and Jacqueline nodded, getting up from her spot as she began to unlace the back of Elizabeth's dress. "My guess is that he is talking about petty thieves and bandits. I don't think that they are anything to worry about. I doubt we'd meet up with them anyway," Elizabeth added, looking dazed in the mirror. Jacqueline nodded.

"That's what I was thinking," she replied before switching places with Elizabeth, Elizabeth now unlacing the back of her dress. It was silent for a while, both of them too caught up in their thoughts.

"Why didn't you let me speak at all?" Elizabeth had finally asked, her thoughts going back to her concerns from earlier before walking to the other side of the room. She began changing into her nightgown as Jacqueline did the same, looking a bit taken aback by Elizabeth's question.

"Well..." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at her while Jacqueline continued to stutter. "It's just that...you know it's not really that big of a deal..."

"Then you can tell me," Elizabeth insisted, pulling out her dressing robe from her bag. Jacqueline took a big breath.

"You don't exactly, what I mean to say is that you don't exactly come off as...particularly nice upon meeting." Elizabeth stopped for a moment as she turned to stare at Jacqueline. "I mean, not that you aren't nice, but-," Jacqueline tried to add before Elizabeth interrupted.

"How?" Jacqueline scratched the back of her head nervously, her blonde hair bobbing up and down.

"Well, that conformation between that Allan boy, for example," Jacqueline reasoned once again, but Elizabeth replied quickly.

"Man," Elizabeth corrected. "And you do remember how he looked like, right? He was definitely up to no good, if you ask me. He was probably the outlaw Guy was talking about," Elizabeth insisted, putting her purple flower designed robe on before getting into her bed. Jacqueline hurriedly put her own nightgown (a blue and white one) on before sitting on her own bed.

"Well, I don't mean anything bad by this but...you-you kind of ruin first impressions." Elizabeth shot Jacqueline a glare while pulling her blankets over her while Jacqueline mentally slapped herself.

"I didn't mean it like that," Jacqueline tried to fix. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but Jacqueline didn't see. "You-you aren't mad are you?" Elizabeth turned to face Jacqueline for a moment.

"Me? No, I'm not mad. Why would I be mad that my sister thinks I can't say a sentence without sticking my foot in my mouth?" With that, Elizabeth spun to face away from her sister while sitting her head on her pillow, closing her eyes in frustration. Jacqueline shook her head, but smiled lightly to herself.

"Goodnight to you too, sis," she said before laying her head down as well.

Sleep had engulfed the girls for many hours before Elizabeth had awoken during the night, the need for sleep leaving her and the need to get up and do something urging through her. Finally, after waiting for a long while for the need to go away, she got up. First checking to look out the window at the empty courtyard. No one would see her if she did anything. She headed for the door, stopping to look over at her sleeping little sister. Just because she couldn't sleep didn't mean she should wake Jacqueline up as well, even if it would be more entertaining. She opened the door, closing it carefully behind her before walking down the dark, empty hallway. She passed by every door, not hearing anyone or anything stirring.

Perhaps she should go to the library. She needed to find some sort of way to translate the book that her and Jacqueline had been given and she might as well start now while she can't sleep. She passed by many doors before passing by the Great Hall's door and stopping. Lights escaped from underneath the door, reflecting on the rest of the hallway. Why would candles be lit if no one was awake? Elizabeth opened the door carefully, leaving only a tiny bit of space for her to see as she watched the man from earlier, Sir Guy, lean tediously against a nearby wall while the Sheriff sat in a large chair across from him, his face resembling one of full concentration of thoughts. Now, if Elizabeth was a regular person, she would have been satisfied with the fact that the Sheriff and Gisborne were the ones up and move on, however, she wasn't a normal person. She listened intently, knowing that she was, indeed, a curious girl who had been on too many missions to accept the fact that two men were up at such a late hour for nothing of high importance.

"So, what do you propose then?" asked Guy's voice, sounding as calm as ever. They were quiet for a minute before the Sheriff replied.

"Kill them." Elizabeth's eyebrows narrowed right away as she inched closer to the door, wondering who they were talking about killing. Apparently, the answer was just as questionable to Guy as it was for Elizabeth for he started to stumble over his words. Who would have thought such an intimidating man would be so surprised by such a request?

"I don't...Robin will-," he had started only for the Sheriff to cut him off with a wave of a hand.

"Robin will what, Gisborne? Robin will be angry?" His words silenced Gisborne, giving the Sheriff enough pleasure to smile. "Robin Hood has made stealing look like it is okay. He has made a joke out of us, Gisborne. Out of you. We are in control, you have to remember. Stealing must be punished-even if that punishment is death." There was more commentary between the two wicked men, but Elizabeth stopped listening while moving away from the door. She tried to grasp the idea of people killing over thieves. Yes, she didn't like thieves too much and normally, would make some insulting remarks about one if the subject had ever been brought up, but the fact that this man, the Sheriff, was going to kill someone who steals was beyond her. Even most tyrants had a lesser punishment like losing a hand (not a fun one either but surely better than death).

She quickly scampered down the hallway until she was back at her room where Jacqueline sat on her bed awake, waiting for Elizabeth to come back. She rubbed her eyes sleepily as Elizabeth entered, nervously closing the door behind her in panic. "Lizzy, where did you go? What's wrong? Jacqueline quickly questioned, standing up when she noticed her sister's concerned expression. Elizabeth shook her head as if trying to get rid of the memory.

"Just here. Nottingham. I have to say, I've never met a worse tyrant," Elizabeth said, sitting back in her bed.

"Why? What happened?" Elizabeth was silent for a moment, thinking over what to say.

"I overheard the Sheriff and Sir Guy talking about thieves and they said-the Sheriff said that they should kill anyone who steals as punishment," Elizabeth said, stopping when she knew that was all that needed to be said as she looked over at Jacqueline's now sad face.

"That's horrible," she calmly sad, engulfed in her own thoughts. Elizabeth nodded. "But, we have to focus on translating the book before we get involved with anything else, alright?" Jacqueline reasoned, looking at Elizabeth for agreement. Elizabeth slowly nodded after hesitating.

"Yeah, I know," Elizabeth agreed, though, knowing that she and Jacqueline would both suffer with the idea that they could get involved but they don't even try. Who wouldn't feel guilty about not helping when you can? Unfortunately, Elizabeth knew that Jacqueline was right. If John found out that they weren't focusing on their mission, they'd be in major trouble. And not the normal 'you should have known better' trouble. Worse. Far worse.

Elizabeth managed a smile at her sister. "C'mon, let's get some sleep." Jacqueline returned her smile, smiling in agreement as she laid down in her bed as well. Elizabeth still was troubled after their conversation, thinking about what the Sheriff had said. Robin Hood? Was that what he had said? Was that the outlaw that Guy had talked about? Robin Hood?

_"You always have to flirt with a girl, don't you, Allan?" asked one as they started down the hallway._

_"No," Allan denied, his voice clearly reflecting agitation. "Not everyone is like ya', Robin," he had added. "Havin' a 'Marian' to come around to all da' time."_

Elizabeth's eyes shot up at the memory. So, she was partly right. They had met the outlaws that Guy had talked about. Obviously they were thieves...who had snuck into the castle? She hadn't met many that had the guts to do that. Robin Hood was with him. Trying to stay uninvolved with Nottingham's situation was going to be pretty hard.

**And that, my friends, is chapter two. I do hope you enjoyed it, because I definitely enjoyed writing it. It was much more fun than any chapters of any stories I have written lately, so do enjoy. Also, I hope that you check out the website that shows what various characters, objects, and descriptions of things in this story on my profile. Just click the link underneath 'Have to be Your Own White Knight' and have fun. Anyways, please review, favorite, or follow! Chapter three is coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys so sorry for the long wait. I do hope that you enjoy this chapter and be sure to check out some of my other Robin Hood stories. Thanks-besyd101**

**Location: Nottingham Castle Library**

Elizabeth yawned, rubbing her eyes while entering the library, only a few doors door from their room. They hadn't explored much, but they planned on doing that soon enough. For now, they were focusing on nourishing themselves in the great food that the Castle offered them and calmly start their mission. After all, the sooner they started, the sooner it would be over with. Jacqueline came behind her, yawning to herself and blinking repeatedly as if it would rid the urge to sleep from her. The two were not usually two to wake up early, but since Elizabeth hadn't slept at all the night before and Jacqueline woke up surprisingly early yet couldn't (as much as she wanted to) fall back asleep. They then took an early breakfast that some of the kitchen girls prepared for them and headed here.

Elizabeth took in the enormous library, surprised for she hadn't thought it big from how big the other rooms were. But it was huge, going in so deep that she could barely manage to see the opposite wall. A staircase led to a next story, hinting that there were more books above. And as amazing as it seemed, a library that seemed to be straight out of a fairytale, the two were very disappointed. How long would it take them to search for this book? Especially if it wasn't in here, they would waste an awful lot of time. Elizabeth shook her head, hearing Jacqueline's loud groan that she wanted to agree with.

She glanced to her right where she saw the librarian's desk, empty of an occupant. She glanced around trying to see if she may spot him or her, however, she never caught sight of them. "No librarian I presume," she noted, causing a nod from the now wide-eyed girl.

"Just our luck, don't you think? Having to look for a book in the most grand library I've ever seen," Jacqueline said, her eyes captivating every shelf. Elizabeth smiled to herself as she headed toward the opposite wall. 'The sooner we look, the better." Jacqueline huffed, but nodded, slowly and begrudgingly heading for the staircase.

They had spent many hours there, spending half their day there. They looked through book after book, having to have gone through a hundred they assumed. They'd come across many different books-manuscripts of books of Nottingham's past, monarchies, and one in particular about a beautiful and sweet maiden falling in love with the most egotistical and arrogant knight. That was the one that left Elizabeth wondering why she had spent most of her childhood loving stories like those. It was a while before Elizabeth heard a shriek of joy from above her, one that sounded awfully like Jacqueline.

"What is it?" called Elizabeth, gleeful emotion arousing in her. It was a moment before Jacqueline appeared at the railing above Elizabeth, holding out a book so that Elizabeth could see it.

"A book 'proofing' that unicorns exist. I'm surprised anyone had time to write so much about it." Jacqueline flipped to the last page. "312 pages. How is that possibly, do you think?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes, tossing the book in her hands into the pile of books she had already gone through.

"Well, it seems that the library was a waste of time today," Elizabeth called, earning a groan in response. "We should take a break," Elizabeth added, causing Jacqueline to smile widely and headed toward the steps that she trotted down quickly. They headed out of the library and into the hallway where the noticed the bright round moon in the sky and the tiny dots surrounding it. The two stood in utter shock, surprised and disappointed on how much of their day had been wasted. Had it truly turned into night already? Jacqueline groaned and Elizabeth did the same.

"This is why I never spend time in libraries," confessed Jacqueline, moving toward the steps and marching down them. Elizabeth quickly followed, spotting Jacqueline at yet another vender's cart. Elizabeth shook her head while walking over. Jacqueline sure did like spending on things, didn't she? That question was answered when Jacqueline held up a dark green bow, innocently smiling at her older sister. "Can I get this one?" she asked and Elizabeth chuckled.

"I don't see why not," Elizabeth said, pulling her cloak back so that her hand could access the pouch. But it wasn't there. That was strange. She didn't put it on this morning, so it must have been in their room, but...

_"I'm not bein' funny, but following us is a little more suspicious. After all, you could've ran to go get help or kept your distance. It seems like the normal reaction, don't you think?" he countered, earning a few sighs from the men behind him who hadn't removed their hoods._

_"Alright, so I didn't react 'normally.' I don't see a problem with that," Elizabeth shot back, wondering why her remarks hadn't bothered or agitated him yet. The grin remained on his face._

_"Oh, neither do I. A pretty woman following me is never a problem," he said, smiling at her emotionless face._

_"Two," replied Jacqueline softly from behind, not even watching the exchange and finding the sky much more interesting._

_"Two," he corrected, his eyes remaining on Elizabeth. _

_"M-hmm," Elizabeth hummed before tilting her head and planting a fake smile on her face. "Well you should be going. I wouldn't want you to miss your 'walk'," she said, raising her eyebrows for emphasis on 'walk'. He nodded at his companions who perked up, ready to continue on._

_Just before turning, he leaned in closer to Elizabeth, his lips not even an inch from her ear. Her smile faltered, not liking how close he kept on getting to her, but before she could react, he said, "I do hope to see you again...milady." And with that, he pulled back smiled as her fake smile returned and turned back to his friends, catching up to them._

"That dirty, thieving scoundrel," Elizabeth muttered in disbelief, her blue eyes looking far off. He did it! He stole the pouch! She should have known better! After all, she had thought him a thief, yet she let him get away with their money.

"Who?" Jacqueline asked, confusion etching her features. Elizabeth snapped away from the memory and explained to Jacqueline.

"That thief from yesterday that we met, he stole the pouch of shillings that I had. All of it!" Elizabeth cried in frustration, shaking her head. She couldn't believe it. Her, of all people, should've known better. She could've stopped him. At least now she knew why he was getting so close to her.

"Oh." Was Jacqueline's response, not quite sure what to say. Her sister always over-exaggerated situations to make them out to be a lot worse than they are. This was no different. "Well, I think I have some extra in some of my bags. Are you going to go up with me?"

Elizabeth snapped away from her anger for just a moment and smiled at Jacqueline. "No, I think I'm going to try to escape the castle for a little while," Elizabeth answered, turning around and starting to walk off. Jacqueline only stood there, watching for a moment.

"How long is this while?" asked Jacqueline, causing Elizabeth to turn around and tilt her head in confusion. "Remember how you had said that at Sarah's house once? And we never went back." Jacqueline bit her lip as she stopped. It wasn't usual for Jacqueline to try and test Elizabeth, most of the time they never even argued, but when they did, it was usually over something like this. Elizabeth's face flashed an emotion of what looked like guilt before turning into a glare.

"You really need to let that go," Elizabeth commented, walking past the posted guards at the front portcullis.

"It was cruel! And you lied to me. I lost a very special friend that day," Jacqueline retorted, her voice going soft when she said the last sentence. Elizabeth stopped in her tracks, closing her eyes to hold her pain inside before turning back around to face Jacqueline.

"I'm sorry, alright? I honestly thought we were going back. Honestly." Jacqueline's release of breath was enough to let Elizabeth know that she neither believed her or understood. Elizabeth sighed, shaking her head. "Look, it is getting darker. I'm going to see return later and then we may finish this conversation, if you like." When Jacqueline didn't reply, Elizabeth headed off away from the castle, wondering what else her sister truly blamed her for. And also, what she blamed herself for.

**Location: Nettlestone Village**

It had been quite a few minutes since she had left the castle, walking alone and staring at the ground in front of her. She had walked through the empty streets of a small village called Nettlestone. She could be an introvert at times-Elizabeth. Needing time to herself to think and find out how she really feels about something. Like, for example, wondering about what her sister thought of her. She knew that she would never understand what Elizabeth did for them and she didn't ask her too. It didn't help though when all Jacqueline could remember was the wrong.

"Why, hello there," whispered a familiar voice in her ear from behind her. Normally, her first reaction would have been to jab her elbow into their stomach and knock her head backward to meet their jaw. However, she remembered how that wouldn't be exactly appreciated for their cover, so she decided against it. Instead, she spun around, facing the arrogant, thieving bandit from yesterday with a surprised look on her face.

He grinned, the annoying arrogant grin of his. "Oh, what? Thought that yesterday would be the last time you seem me, luv?" After recovering from her shock, she smiled challengingly while crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was hoping," she replied, turning the other way and beginning to walk on. "But hey, life's full of disappointment," she added, taking bigger steps as she got farther away.

"Feisty," muttered the outlaw -Allan as he was called, jogging until he had caught up to her as she stopped and glared at him for a few moments.

"I am not feisty," she countered, narrowing her eyes at . The outlaw smirked, his blue eyes showing amusement before letting out a laugh.

"Uh-huh. Name's Allan," he greeted. Her face resembled one of disbelief as she remember what she had realized earlier. A smile slightly formed on her face.

"You stole from me," she reminded, causing him to chuckle to himself.

"I'm not bein' funny, but that is the strangest name I ever heard," he commented, thinking that she would laugh but her expression didn't change.

"I want it back," she replied while crossing her arms and looking him straight in the eye. He sighed, realizing that she wasn't exactly going to give out her name that easy. Turning his towards the woods as if he was looking for someone, he replied with, "well, I'm afraid that's not going to happen. It was given to many poor families in Locksley."

Elizabeth stared at him for a long while. "You...you gave it to families in Locksley?" she repeated with disbelief. He nodded, turning to face her. She studied his face for quite a few moments, trying to find a hint of untruthfulness showing. He could be lying- Jacqueline and her were very good liars and he could be one as well. Still, there was such truth behind his features that made her doubt her belief. He was a thief, reminded a voice in her head. Thieving gives you good practice when it comes to lying.

He grinned when he realized what she was doing. "Think of lying? Go ahead, you'll never be able to tell that I am. I've got to go, Miss...?" He looked at her expectantly to fill in the blank with her name. She didn't reply, knowing that if she gave her name, it would give him more reason to bother her. He sighed, shaking his head as he headed for the woods, turning back halfway there to smile at her. "Make no mistake, I'll get your name," he said, making her smile slightly before disappearing when he added, "and a kiss." She glared, causing him to chuckle as he headed off to the woods. She shook her head as she watched him leave, turned down the path and walked on, knowing that she wasn't going to rid herself of this outlaw too quick.

**Location: Sheriff's Quarters, Nottingham Castle**

Jacqueline glanced behind her before entering the Sheriff's Quarters, praying that he was nowhere in sight. She knew she was being risky right now, much like her sister. In fact, her sister would do something as stupid as this, however, Jacqueline wouldn't. Yet, here Jacqueline was, sneaking into the cruelest tyrant's quarters.

The thought had occurred to her that if the book was so important, perhaps the Sheriff would have it. It was questionable since he would probably not understand the value, but she tried anyways. She immediately noticed a bookshelf across the room and ran toward it, immediately skimming the titles of the books hoping to find one in particular. She didn't have much time to look, however, when a loud voice boomed outside the hall. She winced for she knew who it was. Quickly, she studied the room for a place to hide before choosing to open a large door leading to nothing but clothes before closing it behind her. She sunk in deep into the closet as she heard two different steps enter the room.

It was quiet for a good thirty minutes, so quiet she could fall asleep if she wasn't so hungry. Sadly, that kept her awake as once in awhile she'd try to silence her stomach from making loud, grumbling noises. No one noticed, in fact when the voices began talking, it was about something unrelated. "Matthew, am I left-handed?" Confused, Jacqueline moved closer toward the door, peeking through a small crack where the Sheriff was holding up a seal in his right hand. "A clue: no." It was a servant boy next to him, at most fourteen, she thought.

"Sorry, Sir," replied the boy, moving a tray to the Sheriff's right. It was silent for a couple minutes as the boy began walking away and the Sheriff was skimming through parchments and sealing them.

"Stand on one leg," demanded the Sheriff from where he sat. The boy was very hesitant before standing on his left leg. "No, the right one," he corrected as the boy switched legs. "One hour. That might help you remember, hm?" asked the Sheriff, continuing his system with the parchments. He rubbed his hands together as he looked up at the boy while grabbing a goblet from his tray. "So, new boy, how are you finding your new job, eh?" Why was it that Jacqueline had a sudden urge to smack him across the face? Perhaps for teasing a young boy or just being so cruel in general.

The Sheriff chuckled to himself while staring at the boy's leg. "Oh, don't worry," he said as he stood up. He began circling behind the boy as he spoke. "You know, you're a lucky boy. Now that your daddy's mill is shut, you could be-," Jacqueline didn't hear the second part since the Sheriff came closer to the boy and whispered it in his ear. She did, however, hear the sound of breaking glass. She squinted while peeking through the crack again to see the Sheriff's goblet dropped, a window shattered, the Sheriff ducked behind some of his birdcages, and the boy on the floor with a white-feathered arrow piercing his back. "Guards, guards!" shrieked the Sheriff, terrified as could be. Jacqueline knew that it wasn't for fear of the boy's life, but for his. She stared at the body on the ground, holding in a gasp but left a look of surprise on her face.

Two sentries entered the room, alarmed. "Raise the alarm!" insisted the Sheriff through panic and the two guards left, doing as requested. The Sheriff steadied the cages when a dark skinned man entered the room. "In my own room? In my own room?" snapped the Sheriff at him, who stood staring at the fallen boy who was on the brink of death. The alarm bell went off. "Where are the men?" The man moved calmly toward the boy, staring at him.

"Gisborne has taken them to hunt Hood with the dogs," he replied, much to Jacqueline's confusion. Who was Hood? She hadn't paid much attention since all that her and Elizabeth had done was go through endless amounts of books.

"Gisborne is a fool!" snapped the Sheriff as the man kneeled to the boy's side.

"Evidently, Hood has evaded him."

"This has nothing to do with Robin Hood!" shouted the Sheriff as the man stood. "Now, you lock down this castle. You tell Gisborne to scrap the dogs and find the killer!" The man nodded.

"Yes, my lord." With that, he left the room and the Sheriff followed after him. Jacqueline didn't dare go when she heard them talking outside the room. She sighed. It would be a long time before she'd make it out of his headquarters.

**So, what do you think? Feel free to review with suggestions if you like. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the long wait but here is Chapter 3.**

**Location: Castle Halls**

Jacqueline rubbed her eyes painfully trying to rid herself of sleep. Two nights in a row she had barely slept, she really needed to stop doing that. She didn't know how she managed to get out of the Sheriff's room unseen, but she did, she just wished the process involved walking out the front door instead of scaling down the 200 foot castle. Either way, she was out and alive and ready to never do that again. She stopped in front of her and Elizabeth's room and pushed the door open immediately, ready to share the news with Elizabeth of the attack.

"Where were you?" Elizabeth asked, not bothering to look up from the book in her hands. As far as Jacqueline could tell, it had nothing to do with their mission and more of a pleasure book than anything else. Elizabeth, Elizabeth, Elizabeth.

"The Sheriff's room," Jacqueline replied. "Hiding in the closet. I was looking for a translation book and had to spend the night hiding." Elizabeth nodded in understanding, relief going over her as she began reading again. Jacqueline paused for a second, remembering what had happened.

"I did learn something that you might find interesting," Jacqueline said, glancing over at Elizabeth to see if there was any reaction from her. She wasn't surprised at all when Elizabeth didn't even bother looking up from her book.

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Someone is trying to kill the Sheriff," Jacqueline stated, seeing that Elizabeth wasn't even a bit surprised from that as well.

"Great, let's watch," Elizabeth replied, earning a chuckle from Jacqueline.

"Normally I would agree with you, but reasonably, someone-let's say Prince John, would then come into power after the Sheriff's death." Finally, Elizabeth looked up from her book, staring at the wall across from her.

"He would kill a lot of people," Elizabeth acknowledged softly.

"Mhm. A lot of _innocent_ people."

Elizabeth shook her head, ridding herself of those thoughts. "We have to stop this." Jacqueline smiled and nodded in agreeance. "Do you know who's behind this?"

Jacqueline shook her head. "No, the Sheriff is going to blame it on someone named...Hood? Silly nickname for someone for obvious reasons." Elizabeth nodded, remembering the name 'Robin Hood'. It wasn't a surprise, after what she had heard the other night. The name popping up everywhere making Elizabeth wonder about Allan's story. If he was telling the truth when she had met them, how well were they are thieving? Obviously pretty good since the Sheriff said himself he was viewed as a hero and the Sheriff was trying to blame the killings on him.

"Well, we better get to it then," Elizabeth said, shaking off her thoughts as she stood up, ready to stop this from getting out of hand.

**Location: Castle Courtyard**

A crowd of guards rushed past both Elizabeth and Jacqueline, approaching another group of guards. Jacqueline paused, staring at the guards dressed in black as an idea popped into her head. 'What if the killer is a guard?" Jacqueline finally asked, turning to face Elizabeth who pondered over this.

"It's possible. It would allow you access to everywhere you needed to go, areas to attack the Sheriff and access to be able to get into the castle. No one would expect you to be the shooter as well," Elizabeth said, thinking about the times Jacqueline and herself had used the disguise to get into important places.

"It would be the perfect cover," Jacqueline agreed.

"But what motive could you possibly have? Wouldn't guards be better off than most of the commoners?" Elizabeth asked, turning to face Jacqueline. Jacqueline was about to reply, but she was quickly interrupted by the Sheriff's booming voice.

"Is this really the best you can do, Gisborne?" The Sheriff questioned, stomping down the steps until he reached a carriage. Gisborne rolled his eyes while following behind him, opening the carriage door for the Sheriff to get in and him following. The door closed behind them and the carriage began riding away, out of the courtyard and through the gate.

"What is he doing?" Elizabeth asked aloud, staring at the distancing carriage.

"Maybe he's getting out of harm's way?" Jacqueline suggested in a form of a question. Elizabeth watched as the carriage turned toward the villages- particularly Nettlestone. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Or getting himself killed," she muttered, grabbing Jacqueline's hand. "Come on, we have to stop him. I will not tolerate Prince John's rule."

**Location: Nettlestone Village**

"Fellow Englishmen, your sheriff and I bring you a gift. That gift is the reminder that we are free, and we should walk free. Today, your sheriff and I show no fear. Today we defy Robin Hood. Today we walk among you to show you that life goes on. We will not hide or cower in the face of outlaws. We will not change our lives to suit their campaigns of terror. We hold our heads high. Laws exist to protect us. If we allow Robin Hood to flout these laws, if we support him when he undermines basic justice, the taking of flour or bread, then where do we stop?" Gisborne spoke from a paper, seeming to go on relentlessly without a care in the world about how long it was and what those words actually meant.

"Oh, I'm sure you do," Jacqueline snorted to herself, sliding off her horse. They were at the edge of Nettlestone, a few feet into the woods, so that they wouldn't be spotted. After all, the Sheriff would find it odd that the two of the so called, 'Ladies' were hanging about in these villages when the killer could be anywhere, lurking about. "I have to admit, I feel pity for this Robin Hood fellow. Gisborne does a beautiful job of painting him as the culprit," Jacqueline acknowledged, tying her horse to the same tree as Elizabeth's before standing beside her sister who watched the speech Gisborne was giving. Jacqueline thought this over though, realizing something she hadn't before.

"Wait a minute...Robin Hood?" Jacqueline asked herself, turning to face Elizabeth. "Robin was one of the...bandits that approached us...right?" She turned to face Elizabeth with a questioning look.

"Yep," Elizabeth replied, not bothering to glance at Jacqueline, much to her annoyance.

"And you knew?"

"I guessed." Jacqueline snorted and shook her head, annoyed that Elizabeth hadn't told her but left it at that. Jacqueline turned to face her sister whose eyes went wide as she pointed ahead. Jacqueline turned her head in time to see a flying arrow spiralling toward the Sheriff when a guard stepped in front of it. Elizabeth and Jacqueline both felt a bit of relief that it didn't hit the Sheriff, they still had a chance. The shooter of the arrow ran off to their left into the woods as did a fully cloaked man.

Elizabeth pointed at the escapees. "Two?" she questioned and Jacqueline shrugged. They both sprinted in that direction before losing track of them. Stopping far enough, they spun in circles wondering which way they had went until Jacqueline heard voices not to far off to the left. She tugged on Elizabeth in that direction as they both took off that way.

When they reached the killer and his companion, they found not two men but four. And the fully cloaked figure was now unmasked and wasn't a man at all- a woman to be exact with dark brown hair pulled back, pale face and light blue eyes. The outlaws that had accompanied Allan that one day were there as well; one would presumably be this, 'Robin Hood'. So, the woman who stood beside the bandits wasn't another accomplice then? It was more than likely the guard that stood a couple of feet away from them, his bow and arrow drawn back facing the Sheriff and his men.

"Please let me do this terrible thing, Robin?" he pleaded, seeming on the verge of tears.

"No," replied the man with with mousey brown hair and blue eyes. So this was Robin Hood? Elizabeth would have shown her admiration at the young bandit's success at infuriating the Sheriff ever so often if it were under different circumstances. However, instead, she rose her bow up to face the guard and nocked an arrow into it, ready to shoot.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that either," Elizabeth said, looking between her and Jacqueline. When she had caught everyone's attention (mostly confusion from the woman and the outlaws), she went on. "See, if the Sheriff goes down, Prince John will surely rise to power. I'm sure you wouldn't like that now, would you?" After recovering from shock, Robin nodded in agreeance, looking over at the guard.

"She has a point, Joe. You aren't just ending the Sheriff's life, you are bringing more havoc on the people of Nottingham. It's selfish." The guard- Joe, looked back toward the Sheriff who was mounting the horse. "Put it down," Robin demanded and when he didn't, everyone excluding Robin's companion (a man with blonde hair that was mostly covered by a head scarf, blue eyes, and much facial hair covering his chin and upper lip) raised their bows at Joe. Joe studied everyone before his gaze meeting Robin's.

"I will shoot you," Robin said with such clearness that everyone knew he wasn't lying, even if he didn't want to. Instead of listening, Joe fired his arrow, flying and hitting the Sheriff in the chest. The woman and Robin both let go of their arrows hitting Joe in the arm as Elizabeth and Jacqueline do the same, their's hitting his hand with a perfect shot. Joe fell to the ground, tumbling down the hill until he reached the bottom. "I did it, Ruth. I shot the Sheriff!" Elizabeth and Jacqueline shared a knowing look, both upset that they had failed. The Sheriff was dead and now Prince John would come to power. They had both met Prince John and King Richard. They were glad King Richard was ruling, but if the Sheriff had to be the one in charge of Nottingham, it would be better him than Prince John.

Just when Elizabeth and Jacqueline were about to flee, they saw as a familiar figure stood right above Joe saying, "No, you shot the deputy. My look-alike." Both of the girls stared dumbfounded at the Sheriff who was very much alive, relief falling over them. The Sheriff nodded toward Gisborne who arrived at his side, jabbing his sword into Joe's stomach. Jacqueline flinched and Elizabeth glanced over at the woman and Robin.

"Let's leave before they question us," Elizabeth said, nodding toward Robin and his companions. Jacqueline nodded as they left their own way, heading back to their horses and conversation slowly emerged.

"So, if his plan was really only to kill the Sheriff, why did he kill so many others as well?" Elizabeth asked.

"The Sheriff wanted to ruin Robin's name so badly, he probably killed a few more for good measure. To manipulate Robin into being someone bad," Jacqueline suggested. Elizabeth nodded.

"We don't know if he isn't bad," Elizabeth pointed out.

"Ah, but he is the enemy of our enemy. That means he's our friend." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Yes, well, remember what you said the other day? About not getting involved until our mission was fulfilled?" Jacqueline nodded in understanding. "This was a one-time thing, this was only because Prince John would come into power. We need to abide by the rule we had already set up." Jacqueline nodded in agreement and the two walked silently for a little while.

"Where did you get your bow anyway?" Elizabeth asked, remembering that she had brought along one but Jacqueline did not. Jacqueline grinned devilishly.

"I nicked it off a guard."

"How do you nick it off a guard, the bow is as tall as me."

"By hiding it in my skirt," Jacqueline replied innocently, causing both girls to laugh.

**I am so sorry for the long wait, but I hoped you enjoyed. Plz review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here! Yay!**

**Location: Nottingham Hallways**

Great, Elizabeth thought as she headed down the hallway, pulling white gloves on her hands. She decided to sleep in late one day and Jacqueline decided to wake up early. Who knew where she was. She could be in the castle (not likely since the girl grew to despise it quickly), in the woods (if she wanted to run into a group of bandits, pretty likely since she missed the exhilaration of dangerous situations), and of course, the villages. Elizabeth really wasn't in the mood to spend her waking hour looking for her younger sister; though, it did beat trying to find out how to translate the book. She passed by the kitchen, peeking inside to see if she was in there since Jacqueline was a lover of food. While looking (without much success) and old woman who was stirring some kind of soup inside a pot acknowledged her.

"Oh, I see we have a late riser, don't we girls? Look princess, we have a large set of pots over there that need scrubbing." It took Elizabeth a moment to realize that she was talking to her. When she did, she laughed softly.

"I'm sorry, I'm a noble," Elizabeth informed, sending a small smile at the woman. Unfortunately, all the woman did was snort and laugh rudely.

"Oh yeah, and I'm going to marry King Richard. Hurry it up, kitchen girl." Elizabeth's jaw dropped instantly, feeling very offended. So she woke up a little late, she didn't look that bad. Certainly not dressed like a kitchen girl...right? Forgetting her cover and venting out her anger, Elizabeth grabbed the nearest bottle and threw it in the woman's general direction, shattering against the table inches from the lady who looked up at her in shock.

Realization hit Elizabeth as she quickly walked away, avoiding questioning. She could still hear talking between that woman and the other kitchen girls, so she sped down the hall quicker until she reached the courtyard. When she did so, she spotted Jacqueline looking at some jewelry at one of the carts and rolled her eyes while approaching her.

"I've bought you two necklaces and a bow. How much jewelry do you need?" she teased her, patting her sister on the shoulder.

"Hmm...how about...five more?" Jacqueline sent her a flashing smile before laughing. "Just kidding. Can't a girl just marvel over jewelry every once in a while?" Elizabeth glanced up at the top of the stairs leading to the castle where the kitchen woman stood, staring at her. Elizabeth gently pushed Jacqueline in the direction of the portcullis.

"Can we marvel at jewelry in the villages?" she asked.

"Why? Does it have to do with that woman?" Elizabeth nodded. "Oh, that's why you look so awful." Elizabeth glared at her sister.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Elizabeth asked, feeling very self-conscious. She wasn't someone who particularly cared about her looks but then again, she never really had anyone remark on her looks negatively.

"Who else said that? Only I have the right to say that my sister looks hideous!" Jacqueline joked.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "You know, this situation is about to change from marveling at jewelry to murder."

"What exactly happened while I was looking at jewelry?" Jacqueline probed, ignoring her sister's threat. Elizabeth laughed nervously, scratching the back of her neck as they entered Nettlestone and people passed by them.

"Yeah, you don't want to know."

"I'll just take your word for it then." Some things were just better left unsaid. This was one of them judging by Elizabeth's reaction.

Elizabeth sighed in relief, grateful that Jacqueline didn't pry. "Well then, since I need a break, what would you like to do today?"

"Marvel at more jewelry, of course," Jacqueline teased before adding, "I don't know honestly."

"Hmm… I wish we didn't have a cover that way we could do as we usually do. You know, be our independent selves- not some damsels in distress, and running around without anyone caring," Elizabeth said, already hating it. She couldn't do anything she enjoyed. Of course John would give her a cover where she had to be calm and not hyper, and be 'lady-like'.

"You got that right," Jacqueline agreed.

"I would suggest the woods but you know who is there," Elizabeth said, disgust clear in her voice. Jacqueline groaned.

"Don't even mention them." Jacqueline had grown rather quickly annoyed of the group of the outlaws- mostly out of jealousy. After all, they did some of the most fun things in Nottingham while she sat around doing nothing. She knew that sooner or later, they were going to get all the credit for what her and Elizabeth did. It was bond to happen...unfortunately.

Elizabeth laughed. "Yeah...did I tell that the Allan one approached me the night you spent in the devil's room?"

"Oh, really?" Jacqueline asked, urging Elizabeth to elaborate.

"Yep, he told me that they were actually heroes that gave to the poor and then asked for my name. When I refused, he walked off saying he'd get my name and a...that's a nice necklace," Elizabeth said, trying to turn her sister's attention toward a necklace at a nearby cart over finishing her sentence.

"Oh, that's pretty! Wait...I'm not falling for that again. And a what?" Jacqueline arched her eyebrow.

Elizabeth chewed on her bottom lip. "And a- and a...kiss." Her eyes immediately went to the ground, not bothering to meet her sister's gaze. She knew that it was obvious to Jacqueline that the young thief had been flirting with her before but to say that he wanted a kiss was just strange.

Jacqueline burst into laughter. "I told you!"

"You told me what?" Elizabeth asked, surprised by her sister's reaction.

"That he liked you. _Obviously_." Jacqueline winked at her and let out another laugh.

"Never once did you say that." Elizabeth pointed out.

"Oh, well I thought it anyway." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"He doesn't. He flirts and goes on to the next girl. I know the type." Jacqueline laughed.

"How would you know? You only fancied one man and he was psychotic."

Elizabeth glared at her. "What was wrong with Michael?"

"Who even knows. Maybe my beautiful looks drove him insane." Elizabeth eyed her as she approached a closeby cart.

"You do remember that he fancied me? Unless you'd like to tell me otherwise," Elizabeth said, testing her sister. Jacqueline shrugged and they were quiet for a few moments as they marveled at jewelry. "He was a spy much longer than us you have to remember. What we do can drive many people insane. Even though he wasn't."

"Sure," Jacqueline replied, not bothering to argue with her sister. A ball landed in front of them and rolled until stopping right in front of Elizabeth who immediately picked it up. Two boys ran over, wanting her to give them the ball. Elizabeth tossed it to them as they thanked her. She paused, glancing over at Jacqueline before a giant grin came across her face.

"Do you have room for two more?" The boys, taken back by the question, slowly nodded after looking at each other.

"Liz…" Jacqueline started, unsure of how this would affect their cover.

"What? I have to do something and if running in the woods is a problem than people can deal with two noblewomen playing a game of shinty." With that, the two girls joined in the game much to the young boys surprise and delight and went to opposing teams. They especially astounded the boys by how good they were at the game itself, both unafraid of anything the game called for them to do. They played for a few hours before they both decided that it was enough and headed back to the castle, talking amongst each other.

When they reached the Castle Courtyard, Elizabeth noticed a familiar face- at least she thought so anyway. Perhaps it had just been her imagination when she had saw someone, but they were gone in only a second. The thick brown hair, the dark brown eyes and the dark clothing. It was like she had looked into his eyes and then he had vanished. She brushed it off, after all, why in the world would-.

_Bump! _Elizabeth balanced herself after feeling her body hit another. Stepping backward, she glanced around for whoever she had ran into before glancing at the ground where a young woman had fallen. Immediately, Elizabeth apologized and helped the woman up, seeing that she was about the same age as herself. She had dirty blonde hair tied into a bun and hazel eyes that looked surprised. She was pretty. The girl slowly smiled as she pointed at Elizabeth.

"I remember you."

"I'm sorry?" Elizabeth asked, glancing over at Jacqueline who shrugged in response.

"I remember you. You were the girl that threw a bottle at the Head Lady this morning." Elizabeth let out a nervous laugh, ignoring Jacqueline's raised eyebrow expression.

"Yeah, right. That probably wasn't-."

"I'm glad you did it, it served Ms. Audrey right," the girl replied a large grin. Elizabeth couldn't help smiling at that.

"Well I'm glad I made your day..." Elizabeth replied, hinting for the girl to fill in her name.

"Annie. And may I ask who you are?"

"Elizabeth," she replied, glancing over at Jacqueline who introduced herself as well. Annie smiled and greeted them, but it wasn't long before a worried look came upon her face. Jacqueline, one who noticed people's emotions a lot quicker than Elizabeth, was the first to question her about it.

"Something wrong?" Annie quickly faced her with a startled look as she began to deny the obvious thing.

"No, no! I mean...yes. It's just, I'm a kitchen girl and I have so many responsibilities. I have no husband and a baby at home who needs someone to take care of him." Elizabeth thought it was odd that the young girl didn't have a husband and yet a child but she brushed it off, thinking that the girl was a widow. But, it was unusual for such a young girl to be widowed.

"We'll be happy to take care of the baby for you," Jacqueline offered. Immediately, Elizabeth sent a death glare at Jacqueline who ignored it.

"Oh, no, I couldn't-," Annie started to protest, but Jacqueline quickly interrupted her.

"Don't worry about it. Not much for nobles to do really and we'll have plenty of time to take care of a baby." Annie's eyes widened.

"You are nobles!" she cried.

"Yes, but please don't begin calling me 'Lady'. I want to help- we want to help." Annie thought this over very carefully before nodding.

"Well, that's alright with me. I'll bring Seth over tomorrow. Thank you so much!" Annie said and without much more conversation, left to go back home. Elizabeth waited until Annie was far away before turning to face her sister.

"What was that!?"

"I'm not sure what you are referring to," Jacqueline replied, beaming.

"That! We have never taken care of a child in our lives!" Jacqueline turned around and began walking up the castle stairs with Elizabeth in step with her.

"Come now, sister. We've taken down nearly forty deadly assassins, stolen from some of the most secure places in the world, and lived through things we shouldn't have lived through. I think we can handle a baby."

**So, here is chapter 4. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far. I'm glad you guys have enjoyed this story so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Be sure to keep following and reviewing! Thanks for reading and sorry for the long wait!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, sorry for not updating this story but I'm trying to finish Vengeance first before really committing to this story or any of my others. BTW, I know that this isn't the best chapter and probably the most cheesy but it was super fun to write despite this. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and if you can, review this chapter for me and my friend. :)**

**Location: The Sister's Quarters**

"We can't handle a baby!" Jacqueline cried, pacing frantically in front of her sister while the baby continued to cry since they had gotten him. Elizabeth held her head in her hands, not bothering to even look up from the position.

"Make. It. Stop." Elizabeth said through gritted teeth. Jacqueline glanced over at the upset baby who wailed and kicked in the crib that Annie had brought over.

"Maybe if we ignore him, he'll stop," Jacqueline suggested, wringing her hands together nervously.

"Jacqueline, you said that two hours ago."

"We've only had him for five minutes," Jacqueline said, looking over at her older sister.

"You said that _five minutes ago _then."

The baby wailed louder. "Okay, what did you do when I was a baby then?" Jacqueline asked in exasperation, placing her hands on her hips. Elizabeth lifted her head to send Jacqueline a puzzled look.

"Jacqueline, you do realize I'm only a year older than you, right?"

"Yea, but you had to have taken care of me in some way."

"When you were born, I was only a year old. One year old. The most I ever did was when I was a baby and I held you then dropped you...twice." Jacqueline scoffed while walking over to the front of the crib, staring at the baby.

"I thought babies slept all day," Jacqueline said, already regretting her promise to Annie.

"That is _obviously _not true. I'm not really sure where you got that misconception," Elizabeth replied sourly, falling backward on her bed. Jacqueline glared and threw a pillow at her, smacking Elizabeth in the face.

"Shut up!" Jacqueline snapped at her and the baby began wailing loudly as if on cue. Jacqueline turned her attention to him quickly.

"Oh, no, not you; although, it would be nice."

"Jacqueline!"

"What? It's not like he can understand me...right?"

"How would I know?" Elizabeth shot back in irritation.

"I don't know what to do!" Jacqueline whined, staring at the child in front of her without the slightest idea how to deal with him.

"Maybe you should hold him," Elizabeth said after a long while of thought. Jacqueline obliged hesitantly, cradling Seth in her arms which didn't seem to work since his crying to cease at all.

"It's not working!" Jacqueline sang, desperately waiting for her sister to suggest something else that would hopefully work.

"Maybe he's hungry."

"Yea...how do we feed him?" Jacqueline asked.

Elizabeth sighed, sitting up from the bed.

"This was a terrible idea. Why do you have to be so nice to people all the sudden?" Jacqueline joked.

"What? It wasn't my idea and I am always nice." Jacqueline scoffed.

"Sure. Keep thinking that, sweetheart." Elizabeth rolled her eyes while getting up and going to the door.

"I'm going to get him something to eat," Elizabeth said, sitting up before advancing towards the door.

"Wait! No need. I figured out the real reason… He has a wet cloth," Jacqueline gagged, pointing at the flax rag that covered Seth's bottom underneath his baby gown.

"Oh, well good luck with that."

"No! NO! You are not leaving me with this child. I will not. Nope!" Jacqueline shouted after Elizabeth who already had her hand on the door handle.

"I didn't volunteer us into this mess," Elizabeth said, opening the door and looking back at Jacqueline who tried to convince her otherwise yet again.

"I will leave him alone!" Jacqueline threatened. Elizabeth shrugged.

"Then I won't be held responsible," she said, already closing the door behind her as she started walking down the hallway.

"You will pay, Liz!" Jacqueline cried out before turning to the baby and cringing. "The next time we become wet nurses for you, which I'm sure we are, I am not handling this part."

* * *

**Location: The Kitchens**

"You again!" growled the Head Lady as she furiously scrubbed at the pot and sent death glares at Elizabeth. Elizabeth rose an eyebrow, surprised at how this kitchen maid was still acting toward her. It seemed that any other maid would have realized that she was a noble and decided against provoking her any further, but it seemed that it wasn't the case.

"You do realize that the hostility you throw at me will not benefit you if I were to bring this to the Sheriff, right?"

"Still so insistent on being a noble, aren't ya'?" Elizabeth groaned, shaking her head as she brushed past the Head Lady and began to look for Annie. She quickly scouted her out and approached her. Annie looked up at her and frowned, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"Is something wrong? Where's Seth?" Annie asked, setting down the pan she was scrubbing.

"No, no, no. Everything's fine," Elizabeth assured, but thought it was more of a lie. Elizabeth and Jacqueline were certainly not fit to be wet nurses and she began to wonder if Seth was better off alone without them two ruining things. "Seth is with Jacqueline right now. I was wondering if you know how to feed him?" Annie slowly smiled and nodded as she turned to face her.

"Yes, of course. Sometimes, I dip a rag in milk and let him suck on the rag," Annie explained, running her hand through her tangled hair and laughing nervously. Elizabeth nodded slowly and smiled at her.

"Okay, thank you!" Elizabeth said gratefully, but as she began to walk away, Annie stopped her.

"How is he? He's okay, right?" Elizabeth stared at her for a minute, hoping to form an appropriate response that would reassure her and yet, still be the truth. But it seemed that there wasn't exactly a way to tell the truth and put Annie at ease. After a long period of deciding what to say, Elizabeth smiled sweetly.

"Yes, he's great. He's just perfect."

After speaking with Annie for a while, Elizabeth started back with a pail of milk and

"I'm back- with milk. Annie told me to dip the rag in it and then-WHAT HAPPENED!?" Elizabeth cried, staring at her very drenched sister.

"HE PEED ON ME!" Jacqueline ran (faster than Elizabeth knew she could run- and they had to run from killers many times) to the other side of the room for a rag to wipe herself off. When she couldn't find one, she grabbed Elizabeth's robe instead and began cleaning herself up.

"No, Jacqueline! Now I have to clean that!" Elizabeth whined.

"'_Now I have to clean that.'_ You sound like the baby now." Jacqueline griped. Elizabeth rolled her eyes while walking over to the baby.

"You are probably making too big of a deal out of this...see? I did it, that easy," Elizabeth announced after successfully cleaning Seth up. She picked up the child and held it above her face in approval. Jacqueline glanced at the baby's cringing face and looked back over at her sister.

"Um, Liz, I don't think that's a good idea…" warned Jacqueline before it was too late, Seth started spitting up, landing all over Elizabeth. Elizabeth closed her eyes, holding in every urge inside of her to start rolling around on the floor to get it off. Jacqueline bit her lip, stifling the laugh that wanted to come through her lips.

"I can hear," Elizabeth said, opening her eyes slowly and sitting Seth back into his crib.

"Good for you. Looks like the throw-up didn't clog your ears." Jacqueline remarked.

"Says the girl who was just peed on."

"Hey. I'll take it if that means I don't get puke all over me." Jacqueline said as she threw her hands up in surrender.

"Oh, then I'll go with this then- this is all your fault!" Elizabeth shouted, glaring daggers at her sister.

"What?! What on earth did I do?"

"You were trying to be all sweet and kind! I've told you this before and I'll tell you again, never do good things for others. It always ends up coming back to bite you."

"Wow. Great advice there."

"Y-you see what the baby is doing to us? He's turning us against one another." Elizabeth said, searching for the reason that they were shouting at the top of their lungs at each other.

"Blame the baby now!" And at that Jacqueline stormed out of the room, leaving Elizabeth alone.

"Jacqueline! Jacqueline! No, no, nope! Not happening! I will drop the baby. I will drop the baby just like I did you. Jacqueline, I'm not kidding. He'll end up just like you and...she's already gone," Elizabeth sighed, glancing down at the little devil. "I hurt people for a living and she thinks I'm going to be calm and gentle with a baby. I have rage blackouts for crying out loud!" Elizabeth muttered, grabbing the blanket on Jacqueline's bed and began wiping herself off.

* * *

Jacqueline opened the door to the room and it was much later now- around noon and she was surprised to see a very disturbing Elizabeth, her hair pulled up in a frazzled bun with many strands sticking up and down, and her beautiful white gown now stained with two different colors. Not to mention, most of the room's items were knocked down and two holes in the side wall resembling the size of the milk bucket.

"Elizabeth, what in the world! And don't tell me the baby did it!" Jacqueline cried, staring at her sister with wide eyes.

"Okay, a puppy did it. An adorable, raging puppy."

"Very funny." She walked over to the small cradle that held the peacefully sleeping baby that had caused them so much chaos in only a few short hours. "At least he's asleep now," Jacqueline added, glancing over at Elizabeth who was laying down on her bed now with her eyes closed.

"I didn't notice," she grumbled causing Jacqueline to chuckle. A knock came from the door and Elizabeth and Jacqueline exchanged looks. "You should probably take Seth out there to her, since you are far more presentable and I told her that we have everything under control." Jacqueline groaned but nodded as she picked Seth up in her hands and quickly moved herself out the door, blocking the view of the room from Annie who smiled.

"Oh, he's asleep," Annie said happily, quickly taking Seth in her arms. "You know, I just had this insane feeling all day that you two couldn't handle it, but you definitely proved me wrong and I apologize for not trusting you." Jacqueline laughed nervously at the irony in the situation. They definitely couldn't handle him, it was only a miracle that stopped his crying.

"Oh, don't worry about it. If you would like, we could take care of him again?" Why did she just say that? Jacqueline mentally scolded herself, but fortunately, Annie laughed and refused.

"No, I spoke to Seth's father- Gisborne and he said that he would take Seth to be raised in an abbey. It's for the better." Jacqueline smiled slightly before a questioning look overcame her face.

"Gisborne...is the father?"

Annie chewed her bottom lip before nodding. "We would be married if I was richer, but we have to keep our relationship a secret." Jacqueline slowly nodded, though, she didn't understand. Rumors told that Gisborne fancied another lady in the castle and Jacqueline highly doubted that he had any feelings for Annie whatsoever. She figured that she shouldn't share that with Annie, since Annie wouldn't believe her and would regret trusting her.

Instead, she smiled and nodded. "Of course."


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating this sooner! I've just been a bit busy. Honestly, I'm going to be finishing up my book Vengeance, so until then, this will be a bit inconsistent with updates. Also, I have taken off my book Red Noble due to the fact that I haven't really been that interested in it and I have a lack of motivation to write it. I don't think that it will be permanently taken off, but for now, it'll be off. You can check out my friend and I's other direction with it which is called My Knight in Stolen Armor.**

"I should probably change."

"Why didn't you do that earlier?"

"Because I didn't know we were going into the dungeon."

"Jacqueline, that is not a priority right now."

"Says who?"

"Shh!" Elizabeth hissed, pressing her back against the wall and Jacqueline followed suit.

"Why are you shushing me?" Jacqueline asked in a bored tone.

"Shh!" Elizabeth hissed again.

"Elizabeth, you tell me to shush again I will -."

"Will you be quiet?" Elizabeth asked in a whisper, her irritation present. Jacqueline was about to argue, but after hearing other voices, she shut her mouth.

"Who is he?" asked a voice much like the Sheriff's.

"One of his associates," said who Elizabeth and Jacqueline presumed was Gisborne. "Raided my stables for them, I had my horses shod with an identifying mark, which enabled me to track them down."

Elizabeth was careful as she peeked around the wall to see Gisborne and the Sheriff standing together inspecting something. She was quick to notice the man sitting on the ground who looked quite tired and drowsy. Remorse filled Elizabeth as she glanced over the man who had obviously been beaten. She stared at him, wondering if she had seem him before. She never forgot a face, it was her job not to, and she definitely couldn't place him. Though his face was marked with many beatings, she could tell he was a young man - perhaps only a bit older than twenty years. She could only make out his long blonde hair soaked with blood and sweat.

Elizabeth pulled her head back as the Sheriff started to approach the young man. She heard the man speak in a rough voice saying, "My name is Royston White. I fight for Robin Hood and King Richard. I'll say no more." Elizabeth shook her head again at the mention of the name, 'Robin Hood'. It was surprising how often she had heard the name of a man who wasn't a king or knight but only a thief. This was another of Robin's associates. She wondered how many there were. A hundred perhaps? She shook off the idea. Surely a man like that couldn't have over a hundred associates, could he?

"Let our friend rest," the Sheriff announced. Elizabeth glanced at Jacqueline who shared her confusion. The Sheriff didn't seem like a man who would simply let something like this go. In fact, torture seemed to be his solution to everything according to the rumors abound. Who knew of the Sheriff's intentions and the fact that she found the Sheriff unpredictable worried her. It wasn't as if she was suppose to defeat the Sheriff, but the fact that she doubted her ability to was beyond frightening.

"What's happening here?" called the man named Royston, seeming a bit worried as well.

"Shh-shh-shh." The sound of the cell door closing echoed in the room as the Sheriff and Gisborne neared Elizabeth and Jacqueline. The two men stopped walking for a moment as Gisborne began to question his commander. "He'll not talk, I can assure you, unless he is beaten."

The Sheriff didn't bother to show much expression in his reply as he twirled a necklace around his fingers. "First, find out if he has any relatives in Nottingham." The Sheriff began his leave and Gisborne cast a glance behind him before following after him. As Gisborne exited the room, he ran into a servant girl with curly dirty blonde hair cascading past her shoulders. Annie.

Annie smiled seeing Gisborne. "You are back quickly," she announced as Gisborne walked passed her. Annie turned to watch him leave. "Did - did he cry?" Gisborne ignored her as he left the room. Annie brushed it off as she approached the cell just out of sight.

Elizabeth stared suspiciously at the empty air that Gisborne and Annie had once stood at. Did he...cry? She glanced over at Jacqueline who had a fallen look upon her face. Elizabeth scrunched her eyebrows together as she mouthed, "Seth?" Jacqueline nodded in confimation as they focused on what was happening behind them. Elizabeth glanced around the wall again, observing Annie push the tray under the bars to Royston.

"What's your name?" he asked, seemingly perked up.

"Annie."

"Why did you smile at him, Annie?"

Annie hesitated slightly. "He has another side. A side he cannot show." Annie stood with the tray in her hands.

"You're wrong," insisted Royston and the two sisters had to agree with that statement. Could anything good come from Gisborne? Elizabeth had no belief in redemption for people like Gisborne. She hoped it was true though - what Annie had said. But she couldn't believe it.

"Be careful," Annie warned in a voice holding much emotion. It was one of the girl's flaws as it was obvious to see every emotion she was feeling. She squatted down in front of Roy. " If I had position, I would be his wife."

"He tell you that, did he?"

"I am the mother of his child," Annie informed bitterly.

"Well, you look at what he did to me," Roy replied, pulling up his shirt to what Elizabeth assumed was a scar. The two were quiet for a moment and Roy filled the silence with, "Don't let him anywhere near your child."

"You shut up," she snapped, standing up. "He is a good man. He found a good home for my baby, the Abbey of Kirklees. That is not cheap. That will cost money." Roy didn't reply and Annie stormed passed Elizabeth and Jacqueline, too angry to notice them. When she had left, Elizabeth glanced at Jacqueline as they left their spot and walked out in front of the man sitting in the cell.

Roy, who was once too busy staring into space, took notice of them. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"My name is Elizabeth and this is my sister, Jacqueline."

"I can answer for myself, you know?" Jacqueline interjected, but Elizabeth ignored her.

"You said you fight for Robin Hood - you are a spy for him, hmm?" Elizabeth interrogated, her emotion void as she knelt down to his level. She wasn't trying to be intimidating, but for a girl her size, it was surprising how menacing she could be.

"More than a spy. I'm in his gang."

"Well, obviously," Elizabeth replied with an eye roll. "Why is it that everywhere I go, I have to hear the name, 'Robin Hood'? At first it was cute, but now it is getting pretty ridiculous."

"Who are you, lady?" he questioned with a confused look.

"The lady who can either get you out of here or let you die. Answer the question," she ordered.

"We are a band of men that steal from the rich to give to the poor. That sum it up for ya'?"

"Allan gave the same explanation," she murmured.

"What? Expect a different one? And you know Allan?" He got more and more confused by the second.

"Unfortunately," she replied.

"Let me guess… you happened to bump into him once and now he is appearing everywhere you step prancing around trying to grab your attention?"

"I take it he does it a lot?" Elizabeth questioned, noticing how correct his statement was. She had only ran into Allan a few times now, but she hoped it wasn't as much as Roy had just said.

"Quite a bit," Roy replied with a smirk. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. The mere thought of Allan was already getting on her nerves. How could someone do that?

"The Sheriff said something about looking for a family member of yours in Nottingham. I hate to break it to you, but I doubt he's going to invite them over for dinner if you have any around," Elizabeth informed.

"Wait what?" Roy exclaimed, all seriousness coming back into him.

Elizabeth nodded. "I hope you don't have a wife or anyone like that around. The Sheriff won't just make your life miserable, he'll make everyone you know's a living hell."

"Oh no, my mother."

Elizabeth chewed her bottom lip, emotion appearing for the first time during the conversation on her face. "Do you know where she lives? Perhaps I could help her."

"It is probably too late now. But thank you." Elizabeth slightly frowned. It was a shame. Seeing a young man like that - handsome and kind-hearted - being used like everyone else around. She was thankful he didn't have any children who could've been harmed either. The Sheriff wouldn't hesitate to bring his wrath down on anyone - including children.

"Trust me, despite being a woman, I know more than you think." Or will ever know.

"I trust you. You look like the type to snoop." He teased in her direction before gaining seriousness again.

"Liz, take a look at this." Elizabeth glanced behind to see Jacqueline standing at the wall to her right. Before Elizabeth could question her, Jacqueline stepped out of the way to reveal a hole in the the wall. Jacqueline had pushed some sort of a hidden door out of the way to show a passage.

Elizabeth stepped toward her. "Hidden passage," Elizabeth announced, observing it. "There are probably dozens of doors around the castle leading to this. I doubt the Sheriff has any knowledge of these."

"What is it used for?" Roy called from behind them. Elizabeth didn't bother glancing his way as she peeked her head inside. Quickly, she pulled back as she wiped the spider webs from her face.

"Gross." Jacqueline said with a cringe.

Elizabeth nodded. "My guess is escape. Castles like these always have them. King Richard and his family should be the only ones with knowledge of them. They haven't been opened in a while though…" Elizabeth trailed off. "Push the door back. We'll find this later. First things first, let's find his mother."

"Me' mother lives in Nettlestone. Near the old mill."

Elizabeth turned to Jacqueline. "Note to self: his mother lives near the old mill in Nettlestone."

"Elizabeth, you can't give me your note to self." Roy chuckled at Jacqueline's comment.

"That's true," Elizabeth admitted. "And at that moment, Elizabeth found herself very alone."

"You can't do your own self-narration either." Jacqueline said with a snort.

"Fine, let's just go to Locksley to find his mother."

"It is Nettlestone."

"Thanks, note-to-self," Elizabeth said with a grin. Jacqueline gave a shake of her head before they both headed out.


	8. Author's Note

**Okay, this isn't an update and I'm sorry to disappoint some of you.**

**But two of my books including this one have been a target to inappropiate and vulgar spam. I know that my books are not the only ones this has been done to and I've complained about two individuals as well who did it to many others. Please, can we all report Condolezza Rice, Barac Obama, and WhiteNationists for spamming stories. I would rather not have it in my reviews and I know that many others wouldn't like it as well. If enough of us do it, hopefully will do something about it.**

**Thank you, **

**besyd101**


End file.
